Eevee Elemental Split
by IzzuZiq98
Summary: When BoBoiBoy was forcefully transported into the Pokemon world and ended up stuck as an Eevee, he has to do whatever it takes to get back before it's too late. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Before you guys read...

**"Pokemon language translated into English"**

"Normal dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Psychic messages and stuff"_**

**Disclaimer: Obvious disclaimer is obvious. I do not own either properties. I don't even own a legitimate copy of ****and Pokemon game aside from Gen 3. If I at least own BoBoiBoy, there will be lesser plotholes.**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me right?" the purple-haired boy said.

"Nope. This is how you do it" said the chinese girl beside him.

Yaya sighed. The study group session between the four of them at the school canteen turned into 'chatting'. BoBoiBoy did not even bother to pay attention. Gopal was supposed to be there but for some reason he was not.

"Guys, you do realize that we should be studying together right?" Yaya reminded.

"Uh... Yeah" BoBoiBoy said.

"Do we have to?" Fang complained.

"Unless you want a repeat of all of us failing again, then be my guest" Ying replied in an annoyed tone. Fang glared at her.

"You do realize that we all failed because those two block heads, pun not intended, interrupted the exam" Fang replied angrily.

Yaya sighed once more. For some reason, Ying and Fang had been arguing a lot lately over petty things, while BoBoiBoy and Fang had been getting along better than they once were. The two chinese children were arguing like a couple.

Or were they actually a couple behind her?

The pink girl shook her head quickly, ashamed of herself for thinking like that towards her two friends.

"Hehe, awesome..." BoBoiBoy said while smiling half-heartedly.

Suddenly, the four noticed purple smoke that started spreading from below them. It was growing bigger, as if trying to engulf them into itself.

"What's happening?!" Ying exclaimed as the smoke covered all of them.

"You think I know!?" Fang replied.

"Ow! Something hit me!" BoBoiBoy shouted.

"It wasn't me!" Yaya shouted back.

After a minute of screaming and shouting at each other the smoke started to clear out on its own. However something was seriously wrong.

"Hey! Where's BoBoiBoy?" Fang asked.

"Eh!?" Ying and Yaya said.

The seat that was where BoBoiBoy had been was empty.

"Eih? Where did he go!?" Ying asked.

"He's gone!" Yaya exclaimed.

None of them noticed that a certain purple object with red eyes staring at the three in the distance.

"Muehehehehe" it laughed siniseterly as it silently left without anyone noticing it.

Later, elsewhere...

"Well done, Probe. Well done" the green alien whose head was shaped like a cube known as Adu Du said to the purple robot known as Probe while smiling sinisterly.

In Adu Du's hand was a tiny spherical object that was half red and half white.

"Soon, they will take care of him. He'll be powerless to stop them all. Especially the Legendaries" Adu Du said.

"What if he could somehow befriend the Sinn-"

"I doubt it. He'll be trapped there forever! Muahahahaha!" Adu Du continued laughing hysterically.

"Muehehehe" Probe followed.

* * *

The instant BoBoiBoy opened his eyes he knew something was wrong.

Where is the ground?

He looked around him and noticed that everything around him was pitch black, and he also noticed how his arms suddenly have brown fur, not to mention he could tell his feet and hands were currently paws and his arms felt more like legs.

Curious on how the fur would feel on the skin, he tried to put his furry arms on his face. When he did, the question that came to mind was, 'did my ears got bigger?'.

That was when he noticed that his face was somehow furry too.

"What happened to me!?" was what he wanted to yell out. What came out was high pitched growl and squeals. He widened his eyes at the realization he can't speak normally.

_**"Who are you?"**_ a voice came into his head. Then in the distance, an unknown pink flying creature flew towards him before simply floating. It looked like a deformed cat. It lacked whiskers and its head seemed to be larger than average cats he'd seen.

_**"What are you doing here?"**_ the voice came again. BoBoiBoy was startled by that voice. It seemed to be coming from the cat.

"Uh... Are you talking to me?" he attempted to say, which of course came out as growls and squeals.

**_"Just as I thought, you're not from this world"_** the voice said as the pink cat gave out a soft sound.

"What are you talking about? What are you?" BoBoiBoy asked.

_**"I am Mew"**_ the cat introduced itself.

**_"I am what the humans in this call me the Phantom Pokemon"_** Mew continued.

"Pokemon? What's that?" BoBoiBoy asked. He was already confused about his current situation. Mew barely sighed at this.

**_"Pokemon are creatures that roam in this world. There are different types of them and commonly found. Every Pokemon species have different abilities. Such as the ability to breathe fire or control the mind"_** Mew started explaining.

**_"In fact, you're in a form of an Eevee, a Pokemon with different types of evolutionary line"_** Mew continued.

"Eh!? So I'm in the form of one of these... Pokemon!?" BoBoiBoy exclaimed as he looked at himself.

His clothes are still there. He was sure he still had his cap and Power Watch. Only his shoes were missing.

"Wait, if these things are commonly found, why haven't I see them?" BoBoiBoy asked.

**_"You don't belong in this world, my boy. You're in another world"_** Mew replied.

"WHAT!? ANOTHER WORLD!? HOW DO I GET OUT OF-"

**_"Patience boy, I know that this is very upsetting especially since you're a human that was turned into an Eevee. I know of a Pokemon that would help you get back to your world but now I can't get you to him"_** Mew explained.

"Why?" came the simple reply. As if the sentence was a trigger, the darkness around them became static all of a sudden.

"What the!?" BoBoiBoy said.

_**"We don't have much time. Listen, you have to journey on your own and become stronger to find him and bring you back!"**_ Mew explained.

"What!? How!?" before he could any response, BoBoiBoy immediately blacked out.

* * *

BoBoiBoy started opening his eyes and decided to get up immediately.

Only to end up falling back on the ground.

He growled in slight pain and annoyance. That was definitely not a dream. He was an Eevee that would probably walk on four legs.

He tried again, this time he did it slower and cautiously, as to not fall again.

_'Huh, finally did it'_ he thought before finally deciding to look around him. He was in a forest, within tall grass.

_'What kind of place is this?'_ he thought. Just then, he heard the grass rustling suddenly.

"Woah! An Eevee!" BoBoiBoy looked to the source of the voice. It was a young boy that that was wearing a plain yellow T-shirt and a blue cap with the brim facing backwards. BoBoiBoy would estimate that this boy would be younger than Ying by one year.

The youngster strangely enough, dismissed the fact that it was wearing clothes.

_'Oh, good. Not even a minute in and I found someone already'_ BoBoiBoy thought. The boy-turned-Eevee growled happily and excitement.

"Great! Now's my chance to catch it!" the youngster said as he held a small ball that was half-red and half white. There was a black stripe between the red and white parts of the ball with a white centre.

**"Eh!?"** BoBoiBoy attempted to shout out, only to come out as surprised growls.

"Go, Squirtle!" the boy shouted as he threw the ball. The ball suddenly opened up midair, and a white light that revealed itself to be a blue turtle that could stand on its two hind legs came out. Its head was larger than a normal turtle as well as large eyes.

**"A... Turtle?"** BoBoiBoy stared at shock at it.

**"You never seen a Squirtle before?"** BoBoiBoy heard an arrogant male voice which seemed to be coming from the Squirtle, who wore an arrogant face.

"All right, Squirtle. Start with using Bubbles!" the youngster shouted.

"Rawr!" the Squirtle growled as it took a deep breath and then released bubbles coming at high speeds at the Eevee.

"Wah!" BoBoiBoy barely dodged the bubbles, and nearl stumbled due to not being used to be using four legs.

**"If only I could use a Lightning Bolt!"** BoBoiBoy screamed out angrily which the human did not understand.

**"What's the matter? Can't keep up?"** the Squirtle mocked him. BoBoiBoy glared at him.

**"Oh, I'll show you"** BoBoiBoy muttered as yellow electrical aura started to surround his body. He dashed towards the Squirtle and for a split second, the electrical aura turned red.

He dashed pass the Squirtle, who in turn got electrocuted. BoBoiBoy could hear the Squirtle scream loudly before falling unconscious. The boy then hurried to the Squirtle in concern and that was when BoBoiBoy decided he should flee the area and move on.

_'What was that all about?'_ BoBoiBoy wondered as he walked through the forest. He was getting used to walking on four legs by that point.

_'Was that thing... A Pokemon? Why would that guy wanted to catch me?'_ BoBoiBoy thought, feeling confused.

Little did he realize that was just the beginning.

* * *

**I think this one has a bit of a rushed beginning did it? Yeah welcome to my Pokemon and BoBoiBoy crossover fan fiction. I realize by now that there might be a lot of crossover fics already with characters from other media entered the Pokemon world and got turned into a Pokemon, but hey at least I did (kinda) have a good explanation for this and I'm going on with this anyway.**

**So what do you think? Rushed or good? You decide. Also, if you like, don't forget to Review, Fave and Follow!**

**See you next time! (If this gets enough support)**


	2. Chapter 2

BoBoiBoy started avoiding other humans within the forest while trying to get out of the forest to avoid more battles. There were also other creatures which BoBoiBoy could easily guess were Pokemon too (like those bugs) and BoBoiBoy made sure to avoid them too because he was not looking forward to encounter them. Not without knowing what's going on.

Unfortunately, there would be a few bug Pokemon that would ambush him sometimes. At least BoBoiBoy had learnt that he could channel electricity towards his opponents instead of summoning it to him recently as an Eevee so he was able to keep them off.

After an unknown amount of time running around and hiding, BoBoiBoy finally got out of the forest, into a less dense forest. There was a path that anyone could follow, which BoBoiBoy walked along.

_'Uh... I need a break. Where should I go?'_ he thought as he walked slowly due to exhaustion.

As he walked, he came across a sign that read "Welcome to Pewter City".

_'Huh, good. I hope no one would go and catch me'_ he thought before moving forward.

_'For a city, it looks more like a town'_ BoBoiBoy thought when he actually arrived at Pewter City. There were a few buildings around, most of them are houses. There were people walking around, giving him suspicious looks.

"Woah, an Eevee with clothes" someone said.

"Obviously this one has a Trainer that cares enough to give it clothes" said the other.

"Where's his Trainer?" someone else asked.

"Wah! He's so cute like that!" a girl exclaimed making BoBoiBoy rolled his eyes.

_'Trainer? Is that what they call the people with Pokemon?'_ BoBoiBoy wondered. That was when he saw a girl with brown hair desperately running to a building with a red roof unlike the others. It had a logo of the ball BoBoiBoy saw the humans have on them, only aside from the white outline, everything else is red.

_'Hmm... Maybe I should go there'_ he thought.

When he approached the door, he saw the sign that read 'Pokemon Centre' on top of the door, which opened on its own.

As someone who had lived in a city, BoBoiBoy was not surprised by this and went inside without a doubt.

The moment he came in, he was already receiving stares. To them, Eevee's are very rare, especially when they are clothed and not with its Trainer.

"Hm? Oh my, it's an Eevee with clothes!" BoBoiBoy looked up at the counter in front of him.

There was a woman with pink hair that was tied in a way he could not describe, who he could assume was a nurse of some sort, given her clothes.

"Where's your Trainer?" she asked cheerfully. BoBoiBoy shook his head in response because he knew talking would be pointless.

The nurse gasped.

"You mean, you have no Trainer? My, you must be brave to be out on your own. Why don't you rest here? I can help heal you" the nurse said.

BoBoiBoy felt a bit wary but at the moment he really needed a rest anyway so he gave out an excited growl.

"Now come here and let's get you healed up, shall we?"

* * *

He had to admit. Whatever technology they used to create the healing machines, it worked so well. He felt as good as new.

Plus, Nurse Joy is a really cheerful person which helps freshened up his mood too.

Currently, he was on a bed in the room behind the counter in the Pokemon Centre. Apparently, he needed a bit more rest despite already healed.

BoBoiBoy got bored fast.

There was also the fact that he needed to get back to his own world as soon as possible. Who knew what could happen if he was too late.

He decided to get out of course. But then there was the door.

_'Great. Now how am I going to get out?'_ he thought irritatingly. He could probably jump but he was not used to grabbing using paws yet.

Regardless, he tried it anyway.

And he ended up falling on his tail when his paws slipped on the door knob.

"HIE!" he squeaked upon impact. It was a surprise no one outside actually heard him.

_'Ow... Now what!?'_ he thought as he got up slowly while enduring the pain on his tail.

_'Now if only I could just fly up and... Wait a minute'_ BoBoiBoy realized before giving out a smirk.

_'Let's hope this works!'_ he said as he went into a battle stance that an Eevee would use for battle.

**"BoBoiBoy Cyclone!"** was what he intended which came out as a loud and aggressive but still cute growl.

Nurse Joy had just finished giving a set Pokeballs back to its owner when she saw the door behind her open. What came out surprised her. He was still the same Eevee but now was wearing different clothes.

The clothes was mostly blue and gray colour scheme and the hat on it was now worn sideways.

He also somehow had a hoverboard for some reason.

"Since when did you change clothes?" Nurse Joy asked.

As if in response, the Eevee glowed brightly forcing Nurse Joy to cover her eyes briefly. Once the light dimmed out, she opened her eyes to see the clothes the Eevee wore returned to its previous form and the small hoverboard it was on disappeared.

"Did you just... Changed clothes instantly?" Nurse Joy asked in a shocked tone. The Eevee nodded, thoug he looked slightly confused.

"Wow, that's a cool Eevee!" a nearby boy said.

"He's so cute with those clothes!" a girl said.

Soon everyone in the Pokemon Centre surrounded the counter wanting to see the Eevee.

"I wonder whose Eevee this is" a girl said.

"Um... Actually this Eevee has no Trainer" Nurse Joy reluctantly said while BoBoiBoy felt uneasy from the attention he was getting.

"Does that mean I get to catch it?" a boy asked.

"No! I want to catch that cute thing!" a girl said angrily.

"Wow! I want that Eevee! It's pretty rare and I should have it!" someone else said.

Soon all the humans in the Pokemon Centre except for Nurse Joy were arguing over BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy himself felt scared. Obviously these people wanted him, plus the fact he is in the form of a rare species.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" everyone stopped hearing the shout the unexpectedly came from Nurse Joy herself.

"You're not taking him! And no fighting in the Pokemon Centre either!" Nurse Joy shouted. Everyone only stared at her and disappointedly left the counter.

"Come here you. You must be scared, right?" Nurse Joy said to BoBoiBoy as she held out her arms.

**"Well yeah I guess"** he said which was translated into growls.

Nurse Joy held BoBoiBoy in her arms and carried him onto the counter, which made BoBoiBoy felt slightly shy because as long as he remembered he had never been carried like this (and his early baby days were something he couldn't remember).

"Now stay here for a bit okay?" she said cheerfully before walking away from him to another part of the counter.

_'She must be really busy'_ BoBoiBoy thought. Feeling bored, he looked around at the other people. He could hear their conversations too. At least the people were not being secretive or anything so it was easy to catch whatever they said.

There was one conversation however, that caught his attention.

"Tell me why we're here again?" a girl by the door asked.

"Because I want to challenge the first gym leader, duh!" the boy next to her said.

"I thought there was already a gym in Viridian"

"Yeah but that one's the hardest!"

"Why are we going to these gyms around Kanto again?" the girl complained.

"I want to take on Elite Four of course. If I could beat all the gym leaders and get the badges, I could take on the Elite Four and become Champion! Plus, the badges becomes proof of how strong my Pokemon has become anyway!" the boy said.

_'Become... Stronger?'_ BoBoiBoy thought.

_'Didn't Mew said I needed to get stronger in order to get back to my own world?'_ he continued his thoughts before smiling.

With Nurse Joy...

"Professor Oak, what do you think of it?" she asked at the computer screen in front of her. In the computer screen was a man with white hair wearing a lab coat and a red shirt underneath.

"Hm... I've never seen or heard of any kind of Eevee or any other Pokemon for the matter that can do that. Now that I think of it, there was a trainer that said something about an Eevee with clothes that used a Volt Tackle on his Squirtle and that electrical aura was red instead of yellow like a Volt Tackle should. Can I take a look at it?" the professor said.

"Okay" Nurse Joy said before looking at where she left the Eevee.

Only to find it gone.

"What the!? He's gone!" she exclaimed.

"What!? We have to look for it! Who knows what it could do!" Professor said with his voice changed from a curious tone to a serious one.

"Okay then" Nurse Joy said before shutting off the connection with Professor Oak.

* * *

**See what I did there? Yeah pretty weird.**

**Something to establish is that this fic takes place within the games/Origins universe though it has a bit of the main anime mixed a bit into it. But don't expect Ashy Boy to show up. Also if the fic itself hasn't tell you yet, BoBoiBoy is in Kanto.**

**Here's the question though that is vital for the story:**

**Should this particular Nurse Joy have a bigger role than just being a nurse. Like being an important character to the story?**

**Leave your answers in the reviews. Also don't forget to fave and follow!**


End file.
